Shinto Legends: Rise of the Demigods: Issue 2
Welcome to Shinto Legends: Rise of the Demigods... The previous issue can be found here. This is a Fanon Roleplay featuring the following users and their characters: *Reaper Uchiha - Arashinami Iga, Asami Koka *PyroHunter16 - Kazuto Fukami, Mukuro Azusagawa If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and have a Marvel OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki. Please share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. This will be the key of the RP that we use: *Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. *''Italic writing is a special writing type uses for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice.'' *''Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do.'' *Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- January 20th, 20XX Kazuto and Mukuro are resting at the hideout, avoiding their apartment for the time being in case of threats. The team was standing by at the moment, awaiting another mission from the Pantheons. In the time since we'd last seen them, they'd taken on various Tengu, Oni, and other supernatural threats in Japan, working to defend humans from whatever may prey upon them. The two of them were sitting on the couch, reading each other Encyclopedias out of boredom. Kazuto: You have a time Angel? Mukuro: I do? Oh, Zafkiel. Yeah, he's locked. Same thing with Lucifuge. I haven't figured out why yet, but it might just be my body's not strong enough to handle it. Kazuto: I see. He flipped to another page at random. Ah, Asmodeus. Says here... fire demon? Why didn't you use him during the Orochimaru incident? It says here your Demons are much more destructive in nature, so... Mukuro: T-that one? Her face flushed in embarrassment when she remembered what happened when she used that Demon. I-I don't like that one... It's like you and Raijin. Kazuto: Asmodeus is a massive pervert? Mukuro: W-well... not exactly... But he makes me... go into heat... She mumbled the last few words and put the Aegis Encyclopedia over her face to cover the massive blush she was wearing. Kazuto: Into... heat? He's a fire demon, so that makes sense... he's generating fire, after all... Mukuro: N-not that kind of heat. L-like uh... like if Raijin imprinted his personality onto you and made you a skirt-chasing jerk... Kazuto: He... puts you in a spell of lust? Mukuro: Yeah... That's why I don't use him... I normally don't use the Demons anyway. Most of our fights require us to not destroy everything in our path, so... Kazuto: I see. That sounds quite awful indeed... Mukuro: No kidding... She read through more of Kazuto's book. So uh... do you use guns at all? Kazuto: Guns? I don't think so... I'm provided melee weapons by most, if not all of my Familiars. Mukuro: Really? I figured you'd have some kind of long-range attack option. Kazuto: I mean, I can project elemental bullets if I concentrate hard enough, but I've already got my Familiars and their punching barrages. They work out fairly well in the end. Mukuro: Hm, hm... She handed his book back as he returned hers. Figured you'd have had something to do with guns. Swords and spears get kind of boring after a while, don't they? Kazuto: I... suppose. When he grabbed his Encyclopedia, a vision suddenly hit him. A woman in a black and red armor with dress-like ornaments, with two differently colored eyes. She held a gun in both hands, blasting away at some unknown threat before turning around to face Kazuto. Walking towards him in a sultry manner, she removed the mask obscuring her face to reveal a red right eye and a yellow left eye, as well as her licking her lips before whispering a name he didn't recognize..."Guren." Mukuro: Kaz? Kaz?! She waved her a hand in his face, trying to snap him out of his vision. Kazuto: Huh? W-what happened? Mukuro: You blanked out when I handed your book back. You alright? Kazuto: P-perhaps... He looked in his book and saw a new entry... a page about the exact same woman he just saw in his vision. Her name was... blurred out for some reason, but the book had opened a page up for her. Who... Mukuro: Oh? So you're thinking about other girls right here? Even though you already have me~? She teased and made a mock face of jealous. Kazuto: T-that... this woman might be... someone I used to know... Mukuro: Huh? Kazuto: She might be someone from my past... Mukuro: O-oh... I see... She leaned closer to him, tired. Kazuto: Is there a reason you're doing this? Mukuro: Cold and tired... Kazuto: I see. He leaned back and let her do her thing, waiting for the next thing to happen. A few moments later there was a knock on their door as Asami's voice came through Asami: Hey guys, i made tea and Lunch if you'd like. Better come quick before Hayate eats all of it, and you KNOW how much he eats. Kazuto: Sure. We'll be out in a moment. Kazuto got up first, tugging Mukuro up with him before grabbing a jacket from his wardrobe and putting it on her. If you're cold and you still want part of me, you can borrow this for the time being. Mukuro: Thanks... She put the jacket on fully and yawned before they headed for the dining room, sitting down and taking their share of food. So... anything new for us to do? Mizuki: No, it's been quite normal Hayate: yeah, except minor Oni nothing big. Mizuko: True Arashinami: Well...the Iga and Koka clans have reported that there have been several unlinked murders. Some say it's the work of a blood-lusted Oni. Ryu: And what of the Samurai? Takeshi: They report the same thing. Asami: Then perhaps we should look into this. All in favour? Kazuto: We got nothing better to do. Mukuro: Sure, why not? The Whole team geared up and set out to find the cause of whatever was causing these attacks, it was the dead of night and each of them was standing on top of a rooftop keeping a lookout, Mizuki was at his best here as it was night time and the moon was showing, it was a crescent moon tonight which wasn't optimal but he decided to use one of his abilities that would utilize the moonlight as a sort of sonar. How that would work is that anything the moonlight would touch would be sensed by Mizuki, who would be monitoring for signs of Oni auras. Mizuki sat upon the roof and began to meditate and made a horse and tiger seal. Mizuki: Lunar radar Jutsu. Mizuki sat there and waited for something to show up, then he felt it a strong Oni signature originating south of his position ''Target acquired, south of my position. I'm going in first, wait for my word then move in. ''Kazuto and Mukuro teleported over to Mizuki, both already wearing their default armors with swords in hand. Kazuto: C'mon, do your thing or I'll take it out first. Mizuki: Hai! The Moon demigod teleported inside the building where he found the bloody corpse of one of the victims and then he caught the Oni in the act, it was a female. '' ???: Oh, what do we have here....a bothersome Samurai Mizuki: Stop right there Oni, by the authority of the Kotoamatsukami you are hereby sentenced to death! ???: A demigod! How wonderful...I've killed your kind before, you will provide me a FEAST! ''The Oni vanished from sight as she dashed towards Mizuki Mizuki: Nani?! He turned around and drew his sword to block the dagger of the beast, he swung at her again but she backflipped off of a wall and tried to stab him again he performed a tiger seal and her dagger hit an invisible barrier ???: Nani?! Mizuki: Tsuki fūsa no Jutsu! Mizuki kicked the monster away but she was relentless. Tch, troublesome one aren't you? The Oni retreated towards the murdered corpses and the blood that was spilt became spikes sort of like aquamancy but with blood. Shit this is bad. The spikes flew at the Samurai but he was able to deflect them before they caused any harm. The demon flew at him and Mizuki impaled it. It screeched in pain and withdrew, using what was left of the blood to heal up it cut open the next victim and let its blood flow before transforming part of it into those blood spikes which flew at him, Mizuki put up the barrier but this time it gave way and he received nasty gashes on his side. The Demon then proceeded to wear the skin of the new victim and ran away. The disguise was almost perfect. Mizuki: This is Mizuki! This is no ordinary monster, from what I've seen, this is Uriko Hime! Take it down! The more she kills the more powerful she becomes! TAKE HER DOWN! Oh and get me medical attention...I'm quite hurt Kazuto: Savior. Bloodstain. Hellfire. Shadow. Heaven on a landslide... Kazuto dropped down and walked towards Mizuki, holding out his book and flipping to a page before closing it. Tsukuyomi. The shadow familiar slowly crawled out of the nearby shadows, approaching the wounded Mizuki and contorting nearby shadows to its palm. It then punched Mizuki and infused the shadow energy into him, healing him of his wounds as Kazuto grabbed its Core from his book. Where did it go? Mizuki: It darted straight outside. It was wearing the skin on its victim. We should catch it before it gets the chance to mingle in the day or acquire a new disguise. Kazuto: And what's the victim's appearance? He loaded the Core into the Aegis Driver's hilt. Aegis Driver: Aegis Core: Tsukuyomi!' Kazuto's armor transformed into a black, purple, and silver form with moon designs engraved all over it. The hilt of the sword displayed the Kanji'' '影 on it as the sword transformed into a double-edged form and deployed an energy blade made of shadow.'' Kazuto: Tsukuyomi, keep healing him. When he can stand on his own, help me. The familiar nodded as Kazuto sank into the surrounding shadows, turning his world monochrome as the shadows suddenly became dull rainbows. He dashed forward at a speed faster than he would normally move at in the normal world. A trail of grey streaks and drops of dark grey from the blood trail left by Uriko Hime's actions led him to encounter the monster very quickly. But... the only dull rainbows to exit from were too small for him. It was on a well-lit street, trying to make its way into a crowd of people. *S-it... I need to at least mark its position and report to the others.* He focused on Uriko Hime's disguise, causing it to regain its original colors before Kazuto found the closest shadow large enough to exit. He returned to the regular world and broadcast a message to his fellow warriors.' Enemy spotted. It's heading into a populated area to escape. I'm pursuing on foot, but I'll need back up. If you see it, take it out immediately. Can't risk it getting away. Arashinami: Hai! This is Arashinami in pursuit Hayate: This is Hayate in pursuit '''''The two Demigods rushed off to quarantine the demon but when they reached there she headed into a corner, they followed it in but there was nothing. Arashinami: She must've gone in the sewers Hayate: Let's go.then The two of them opened the manhole cover and jumped in after the Oni, only to find the victims skin left behind. The demon shed it and left, possibly to find a new one but they decided to pursue it anyway, Arashi and Hayate traveled down the sewer system until they saw a shadow move. The figure ran towards them, it was the demon, and a several dozen more of them. They were like a swarm, or, many copies of the original Uriko Hime swarm: That demigod blood gave me new strength! We will kill you all and we will feast! The Uriko Hime swarm went for them and the two demigods put up a strong barrier but then they merged into a single entity and the demon punched through Hayate's shield and grabbed his neck but Hayate wouldn't let her have her way so he severed her hand of and in response he took out her trusty dagger and stabbed Hayate. Arashinami: How are you so fast?! Uriko: I told that moon friend that i've killed demigods before...let me see.Oh? This one is a spawn of Takemikazuchi....I've had my fill of those yes, you wonder why i'm fast spawn of Susano'o? I've killed your brothers and sister of the past and also...those of Fujin. Arashinami: So that explains it.....you kill a demigod and absorb their attributes. That would explain the aquamancy....the speed....the blade proficiency. You are a bigger threat than Yama No Orochi Hayate: Let...GO! Shokkutatchi no jutsu! Hayate grabbed the demon and shocked her, she screamed and released her grip as she fell back, Hayate fell on one knee and Arashi was left to fend for himself, he brandished the Totsuka Blade at her which caused visible concern to be displayed on her face Uriko: The Totsuka blade...no matter spawn of Susano'o. We shall meet again, and soon! Now what was that technique that boy used...oh yes....Shokkutatchi no jutsu! She touched the water and stunned him. When he was able to move, the demon was already far away. Arashinami: This is Arashi, Hayate is down badly wounded. Uriko got away. i'm on my way up, regroup at the HQ i'll meet you there. Go ahead without us first, Arashi out. Back at the Hideout The wounded were having their injuries tended to properly. Kazuto and Mukuro sat in the hospital area of the base, tending to everyone's wounds since they were the least hurt. Kazuto: So that thing copied your abilities? He bandaged Hayate's stab wound while Mukuro took care of Mizuki. Hayate: That seems to be the case...damn it, short range attacks will fail spectacularly. She's killed my Demigod brothers and sisters in the past so she has all their skills. We children of Takemikazuchi are the best swordsmen in all of Japan. And to think this demon outclasses us in our own game...it's not fair! UGH! Hayate groans in pain as he collapses on the bed. Mizuki: Enough Hayate, rest. There are now two ways to take this thing down, long range attacks and Genjutsu. I'm proficient at Genjutsu but not so much at Long Range attacks as we Samurai are trained by the sword. So those are our only two options. Genjutsu and Long Range attacks. Mukuro: Remember the Orochi fight? Kazuto: Yeah. Camael and Kagutsuchi tag team. Next time we beat it, we'll have to keep it contained and distracted. Buy Mukuro some time to summon her cannon while Kagutsuchi feeds her fire. She'll be able to blast it with flames while the rest of us keep it preoccupied. Mizuki: That's all fine and dandy but what if it has a resistance to fire from killing a Kagutsuchi demigod? We don't know how many demigods this thing has killed or what skills it possesses, i was fortunate enough as to NOT get my blood sampled by that thing, or else it could have genjutsu powers....but even then. Who could say that it hasn't already killed Tsukuyomi demigods already and obtained that skill. Asami: Hey guys....it's been a while. Where's Arashinami? He said he went to investigate something but he's not back yet. What if.....oh Kami what if that THING got him Mizuki: Oi, come on now, Arashi is strong. Asami: You said it yourself Cous, he's KILLED children of Susano'o before! Arashi....he's my friend, he's like a brother to me. Mizuki: I know Asami...you need to calm down. Arashi isn't dead. Mukuro, you're her best friend too why don't you try to comfort her. *Damn Children of Amateratsu...always so soft* Mukuro: I can go look for him, if you want. You too, Kazuto. Kazuto: Right, right. He grabbed his cane after stretching his arm out briefly. Let's go. Asami: I'll come too! *Arashi you better not be dead!*'' Asami, Mukuro and Kazuto headed out to find Arashinami. They went down to the sewers where they retrieved Hayate, Asami took out a flashlight and the team moved to see where Arashi could've gone. Asami was tense the whole way for two reasons, looking for any signs of her cousin who loved her like a sister and any trace of that filthy demon. She noticed a shadow of someone in the distance and the group quietly approached and saw what they believed to be the biggest hoard of Armour, weapons and Shinto artifacts. Most of which likely belonged to Demigods of the past. ''Arashi? Are you here? The group moved through the armoury and found all the items damaged, meaning that this was likely one of the demon's lairs all these were from slain demigods ''I've got a very bad feeling about this...this place is so huge. How the hell could we not have known this place was here? Kazuto: Because we don't fight in the sewers that often? ''Kazuto's armor was already equipped, his sword sheathed on his back. Mukuro walked through the mess of items, keeping a hand on her sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice. Asami: Yeah...probably. Asami and the group reached the end of the tunnel and decided to climb up, the lifted up the manhole cover and what they saw shocked them. Not only did that tunnel lead all the way back to the Iga district, which confirms a suspicion that Asami had being that the tunnels that Umiko decided to make her lairs also served as a means of teleportation. But the second thing that hand them all shocked was that the Iga clan was completely wiped out...Asami was shaking in fear as she moved in, but something in her mind said that something was off about this. No newsreel crews no Ambulances nothing. But right now all of them were in fears grasp as they moved inwards and that is when she lost it. She let her flashlight drop and her jaw dropped, tears welled up in her eyes and she screamed. '' ''Arashinami lay at the center of it all, the Totsuka blade shoved right through his chest. He wasn't moving. '' ARASHI! ''she ran towards him and discarded the sword as she turned him on his back. She tried listening for a heartbeat but heard nothing. She looked at her teammates, and quivered ''How did this happen? Can you heal him?! Try something please! ''She cradled Arashi in her arms as she started to cry...don't go....she had but one traitorous thought amongst the rest of her conforming ones This doesn't add up! This isn't real, IT CAN'T BE...right? Kazuto: Tsukuyomi? The shadow familiar rose up and placed a hand on Arashinami Tsukuyomi: Lost to the depths of the dead, but not what might be expected. Claim the blade. It removed the Totsuka Blade and flicked off the blood before sheathing the blade. Mukuro: I'm sorry, Asami... but none of us can heal the dead... Mukuro hugged the poor girl as Kazuto and Tsukuyomi stood on guard for anything dangerous. Asami just stayed there, her usual bright and happy complexion was drowned out by misery and sadness. So much so it radiated off of her as she kept crying, she tried to control her emotions but she couldn't... Asami: He was like a brother to me...i....no! i refuse to believe that any of this is real! This HAS to be some sort of trick, a sick Genjutsu. Kazuto: Tsukuyomi? It cleared its throat before speaking again. Tsukuyomi: Not what might be expected. Claim the blade. '''It urged Asami to take the Totsuka blade, poking her with its hilt.' Kazuto: Take the sword. Tsukuyomi loves his cryptic riddles, but if he tells you to do something... ''do it. We've got incoming... He drew his sword as Mukuro got up and unsheathed hers, a horrible shrieking echoing through the tunnels. Asami grabs the Totsuka blade and in a sudden explosion of white light everything went dark. '' Asami: Where...are we? ''Asami looked down and grabbed her flashlight, she turned it on and found that they were still in sewers. ''Oh thank KAMI it was a genjutsu! ''However that horrible noise still drew nearer and nearer we should retreat for now. There's too many of them, she took one last look at the sword in her hand only for it to rust and transform into another more older sword. The trio ran and found a way out, this time when the went to the surface, it wasn't to the Iga province at all nor were they teleported, the slammed the hole shut and went onto the roof of a nearby building. They weren't far from their base at all, if anything they've just walked a few blocks down is all that happened. ''Should we head back or is there something you guys want to do now that we're out of that NIGHTMARE. God that felt so real... Kazuto: Report back to the rest. I need to do something on my own. Mukuro: Got it. Let's go, Asami. ''She led Asami back to the base as Kazuto walked the other direction, towards a random alley. He didn't know what it was compelling him to walk this way, but he felt he had to. It wasn't until he heard a gunshot ring from the alley that he picked up the pace, charging forward and pointing his blade into the alley as Tsukuyomi punched the shadows and contorted them, turning them into tendrils that wrapped up whoever was in the alley. Who are you?! ???: Ara, ara~ You've restrained me in these strange tentacles... are you going to have your way with me now? A female's voice rung out from the mass of shadows. The tendrils peeled away partially to reveal a woman... with two different colored eyes. Her right eye a blood red... her left eye an golden amber color. Ah... that armor... Kazuto: Those eyes... Kazuto approached the woman very carefully, sword pointed at her. Who are you? Woman: May I at least see your face? Kazuto: Your name first. Woman: You really don't remember me? Hitomi Murasame? Kazuto: Hitomi...? His dream about the heterochromatic woman hit him again. This time, he could see the dream person's face with an unnatural clearness... the face belonging to the same woman right in front of him. Y-you... Hitomi: Ah, you do remember~ I'm honored! That is... if you're still Guren-san... Kazuto: Guren...? Who's Guren? The vision struck again, with the dream Hitomi calling out the name "Guren" over and over again. His mask opened up and disappeared to reveal his face as Tsukuyomi took the Aegis Driver and kept it pointed at Hitomi. Hitomi: Ah, Guren-san! It really is you! I've been looking for you for so long! A beeping came from her wrist. Aw... but I just met Guren-san again... after all this time... Kazuto: What is that? Kazuto pointed at her wrist. Hitomi: It seems my time is up for now. But don't worry. We know where you are now, so we'll be back soon~ Her wrist let out a flash of light that blinded Kazuto and disintegrated Tsukuyomi. When Kazuto opened his eyes again, Hitomi was gone and there was a message spelled out on the wall. Or rather... shot into the wall with a series of bullets. It spelled out "We miss you" followed by a heart. Kazuto: What... what was that all about... He picked up the Aegis Driver that fell as his mask formed once more. He returned to the base soon after, heading into his room and opening his book to the page on this Hitomi. All this new information was displayed for him, including her physical measurements and a blank section for her powers and abilities. Hitomi... Murasame... She called me "Guren," but why...? Does she know about my past? The book marked her as a potential link to the past as he thought out loud. Meanwhile Asami and Mukuro reached the base and entered it, they found that whilst they were gone Arashinami had returned to base with a few things they thought were from the armoury. Arashi turned and looked at Asami Arashinami: Oh hey you two. Was wondering what happened to you two Asami: Arashi! Asami jumped at her cousin and hugged him which shocked him a little. What could've happened to have made her like this, he looked to Mukuro for answers Mukuro: We saw an illusion of you impaled through the chest with your own sword. It was pretty graphic. She turned around and saw Kazuto walk to the fridge for a soda, holding his book with the most bewildered expression as he grabbed a root beer. Kuraokami briefly appeared to open it for him before fading away as he took a sip. You good? Kazuto: This woman confuses me... Hitomi Murasame... Mukuro: Hitomi Murasame? Wasn't she a famous model or something? Kazuto: "Was?" What happened? Mukuro: She just... disappeared. No one ever heard from her ever again after a few years ago. She was a teen model doing some modeling for a fashion magazine. Rumor has it they tried pressuring her into doing more risque shoots, and she just disappeared without a trace soon after these rumors popped up. Kazuto: Hm... I'll have to look into this... He sat down at the dining table and began researching the name. Asami stayed in Arashi's arms not even daring to go anywhere else, he then tought about the illusion and came up with a possible theory Mizuki: Damn. That little bastard does have illusionary skills. RIP to my fallen brother or sister of the past i suppose Arashinami: No. It wasn't her doing. Asami looked up at him in confusion with one eyebrow raised, even tho she was crying, she still had those big puppy eyes and along with her already adorable face it just made the whole scene look cute. She was cute. '' Asami: Whatdya mean? Arashinami: *damn kids of Amateratsu...why they gotta be so adorable* I meant that it wasn't her casting it. If anything it was most likely a trap conjured up by her Oni Magic. I think this for two reasons, the first obvious one is that whilst i was down there i didn't find anything relating to the offspring to Tsukuyomi, and i mean nothing...no talismans or armour or weapons. It's possible that demigods from our dear uncle in the moon were the predators for those type of Oni. Secondly, you said you saw me dead yes? Tell me everything you saw, everything. Asami: The Iga were killed, no survivors, you...you were dead in the middle of it. Arashinami: Okay then consider this. If the Iga clan were indeed killed, then i presume you didn't see any Police? No Ambulances, news crews or active CSI agents on the field Asami: No i didn't. It's what made me doubt it Arashinami: If you were indeed caught in an illusion by a demigod of Tsukuyomi, it would have those things. Finding my corpse in the centre is also cliche. If they did want to make it look real, then why not kill me in the sewers or in one of the rooms? Why the centre Asami: Mmh..it was a trap, and we got caught. Arashinami: It's not your fault.regardless of those details it must've still been realistic enough to convince you i was dead. Asami: next time...you go somewhere, take me with you Arashinami: Hai.... Asami: C'mere storm boy. ''Asami hugged her cousin and he hugged her back, she went to go hang out with Mizuko and maybe later she'd hang out with Mukuro. But one thing is for certain, with the information Arashinami obtained, Mizuki may be the only one to stop Uriko Hime Mukuro: Okay... I'm going to help Kazuto with his research, so you two try not to get too close. She grabs some beer from the fridge before sitting down next to Kazuto and helping him with his research, finding as much information as they could on the lost idol Hitomi Murasame. The two of them later returned to Mukuro's apartment so they could sleep and get ready for work tomorrow. January 21st, 20XX The next morning, Kazuto woke up on the couch feeling the heat of another person's body. He knew full well Mukuro was in her room, so when he peeled the blanket back to find Hitomi sleeping on top of him in her underwear, he was very understandably surprised. He just kinda... stared at her for a second before pulling the blanket back and sighing. Kazuto: *This is the worst...* Mere moments later, Hitomi began squirming as she woke up with a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up, straddling him. Hitomi: Hm...? Ah, good morning, Guren-san! Kazuto: Who's Guren and why do you keep referring to me by that name? I'm Kazuto. Hitomi: Hm... you don't remember who you are? She tilted her head to the side as Mukuro exited her room. Mukuro: Morning, Kaz- She saw Hitomi straddling Kazuto, causing her eyes to widen in shock and her face to turn a bright red. W-w-wha... What the hell?! Hitomi: Hm? Who are you? Mukuro: Y-you're... you're H-Hitomi Murasame... B-but... y-you've been missing for years... H-how did you get in my house and why are you here?! Hitomi: I came to reclaim my beloved Guren-san! She hugged Kazuto, who was lying as still as possible with the straightest face he could muster. Mukuro: G-Guren? Who's Guren? That's Kazuto Fukami! Hitomi: You've really forgotten who you are? Guren Higashikata? Kazuto: Again, who- A splitting headache hit him as he suddenly remembered a number of things. A group of women. A belt buckle shaped like a clock or a watch. A remnant of a past enemy. A crying, heterochromatic teenage girl. Then nothing. What... Hitomi: Did you finally remember, Guren-san? Kazuto: Guren... No, I'm Kazuto... He crawled away from her and left the couch to get ready for the day. Before he entered the bathroom, he stopped and turned to face Hitomi. It seems your savior isn't ready to come home yet... He stepped into the bathroom and showered, running through his morning routine with Mukuro as Hitomi sat on the couch, wrapping herself in his blankets as Mukuro prepared breakfast for the three of them. Three plates of toast, eggs fried over two slices of bacon, and side salads sat on the table as Kazuto and Mukuro swapped places. She took a shower while he gestured for Hitomi to eat with him. Hitomi: What did you mean when you said my "savior" isn't "ready to come home?" Kazuto: I've seen the things your Guren has done for you. You're like me. You were brought from this universe to the one Guren came from after you desired an escape from the swimsuit shoot. Guren found you, comforted you, and saved you. Your savior, right? Hitomi: ...mhm. I was in so much distress when they told me to do that shoot... I swore to myself I wouldn't do any photo shoots involving swimsuits, fearful of the photographers or the staff taking advantage of me... So when I found myself in that new world, overwhelmed by absolutely everything... Guren-san was kind enough to listen to me, and comfort me... He saved my mind from breaking from overwhelming stress and me from a horrible fate... I'm forever grateful to him... Kazuto: Souka... While she talked, they both ate their breakfast, Mukuro joining them shortly after Hitomi started discussing her disappearance. They talked for a while before they sent Hitomi to brush her teeth and shower before the three of them left for the Migoto bar, where Kazuto and Mukuro worked while Hitomi spent her day at the bar paying for non-alcoholic drinks while talking to them. Meanwhile in HQ Arashi and the other demigods were still debating on how best to lure the demon in order to kill it. '' Takashi: This Uriko Hime is getting annoying to deal with... Mizuko: I agree. Perhaps we should lure it out and then Mizuki can trap it with his total darkness Genjutsu. Asami: Total darkness? Mizuki: Hai, it essentially allows me to blind my target for a period of time. Thus allowing me or anyone else to kill it. However, it is unlikely that the loss of its' sight would do any good in a close range scenario Arashi: What do you mean? Hayate: He means that even tho the demon has lost it's sight. it would still be able to function properly in close combat Ryu: How tho? Takashi: it's a thing Fujin Demigods can do. Call it a sense of echo location, instead of sound we use the disturbances of the wind nearby to us to get a sense of danger and what to avoid. Arashi: Troublesome.... Ryu: Perhaps taking it out with a long range shot would do. Perhaps from a bow? Asami: She'd still be able to track it Arashi: No. Not unless she's already preoccupied with dealing with the disturbances in front of her to notice the arrow from the back. Asami Asami: yeah? Arashi: Couldn't you use your power to detect her? Asami: What do you mean? Arashi: remember when Mukuro said you were being too friendly and that she may stab you in the back but you said she wouldn't because of your "Gift" that all children of Amaterasu had Asami: i see where you're going with this. The demon may be able to hide her appearance but not her aura Arashi: Precisely The Migoto Bar, January 21st ''Mukuro and Kazuto were still at the bar, discussing Hitomi's powers, abilities, history, getting to know her and all that. The girl in question was sitting in the corner booth, with the two bartenders sitting with her to hear her story. Hitomi: I've... always had this inherent fear of men. The boys on the playground would always look at me and get close to me, and it always made me uncomfortable. I kept thinking they might try to do something I wouldn't want, so I tried to isolate myself. Mom was rich, so she decided to have me model some new line of clothing for children her company came up with. The pictures showed up in a catalog, and the brand blew up. Again, boys tried to get close to me, but I knew what they wanted. They wanted my popularity, to say they knew me. So that solidified my fear of men. I devoted myself to school and modeling, cut out my social life almost entirely. Distanced myself. There was a co-ed swim class I took once, and it's the reason why I hate swimsuits. One day after class, some boys surrounded me. They wanted an autograph, so I gave them the signatures and tried to leave, but they forced me to stay put... started groping me through my swimsuit. I punched them away before it could get any worse, then ran for my life... She started to tear up as Mukuro hugged her tightly. Kazuto: Bastards... Hitomi: Right... this was 10 years ago, when I was 14... Sometimes, at night, I wake up screaming from a nightmare of that day... I can still feel their hands all over me at times... it sickens me. Mukuro: Hitomi-chan... I'm so sorry... Hitomi: Thank you, Mukuro-san... She hugged her back, trying to not cry. They offered me the swimsuit shoot two years after, even though I told my mom about the incident. I told, no... yelled at her to never put me in another swimsuit, but she didn't listen. I ran away, blindly. Didn't know where to go nor did I care where I went. Just... anywhere from there. I tripped into incoming traffic, blacked out. When I woke up, Guren-san was holding me and asking if I was okay. At first, I wanted to leap out of his arms and yell at him to leave me alone, but he had this aura about him... I don't know, but it calmed me down. I thanked him, and he took me to his house. It was so surreal, but he saved me. Comforted me, sheltered me, fed me... I can't ever think him enough. Kazuto: I see... When did you get these powers? Hitomi: It was for self-defense at first. A non-lethal weapon using this... Rave Energy he used. He said I could channel it too, since I was from another universe. It was a gun that fired pellets of this energy. Nothing lethal. Mukuro's hugging had seemed to calm her down, since she was sniffling a lot less and no longer on the verge of tears. Then I saw him fighting these strange monsters, and some other dangerous things. I asked him to let me help, but he said it was too dangerous. But persistence pays off... and now I have this equipment! Kazuto: Don't pull a gun out in public. Hitomi: Right, right... These little trinkets. She took a trio of pendants out of her pocket and placed them on the table. I slide these onto a gun, pull the trigger, and I get an armor. Kazuto: What are these...? Hitomi: I think Guren-san called them... Aegis Cores? He said it was a prototype system he made from his Rave Nodes. Kazuto: I... have Aegis Cores. Hitomi: You do? Kazuto showed her his Aegis Encyclopedia and its contents. Hm... Mine are different. I don't use ones based off of Shinto deities... Mine don't even have a familiar attached to them. They're just... there. This one's Ontos, this one's Logos, and this is Pathos. She pointed to a silver pendant, a black pendant, and a green pendant in the same order as her naming. Ontos is my armor, mainly since it's balanced statistically speaking. Logos is much stronger, but not that fast. Pathos is the opposite of Logos, fast but not too strong. I switch around depending on what I need. Kazuto: Interesting... New entries opened up in the Encyclopedia, documenting these three Cores under one page... the Origin Core Page. Huh... these are part of... the Origin Core? Hitomi: Guren-san did say it was all a series of prototypes... Mukuro: Interesting... Mukuro continued to hug Hitomi, patting the former model's head, which was buried in Mukuro's bosom. Hitomi: Uh... Mukuro-san? Mukuro: Yes? Hitomi: Could you please let me go? Mukuro: Ah, sorry... She let go as Kazuto closed his book, putting it away before standing up. Kazuto: Break time's over. Shall we return to work? Mukuro: I suppose. Mukuro stood up as Hitomi put the pendants in her pocket. We'll be out soon. Hitomi: Yes, ma'am~ She continued to sit at the corner booth, racking up quite a tab of non-alcoholic drinks before paying for everything she bought once Mukuro and Kazuto clocked out and headed to the hideout, bringing Hitomi with them. In the Hideout The Demigods were arming up in order to perform a large scale seek and destroy mission. Everyone was geared up including Asami. The door to the hideout opened and Mukuro and Kazuto entered with their new guest Asami: Oh? Who's the new girl Mukuro? Hayate: I'm tired of having the rug pulled from under me Hayate withdrew his sword and pointed it at Hitomi with a stoic face''' I'm not sure i can trust you....after all the enemy we're dealing with uses advanced Genjutsu techniques and body theft techniques. How can you prove you're not Uriko Hime. Asami: oi, Hayate! Hayate: What? I mean you've been trapped in an elaborate genjutsu before haven't you? You've seen how real that s-it can get Hitomi: Guren-san? Kazuto: My name's Kazuto... Just do your gun thing... Hitomi: Roger! '''She pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Hayate as she loaded a silver pendant into its magazine slot. Henshin! Gun: Ontos Core! '''Hitomi pulled the trigger and fired a wave of energy forward that pushed Hayate away before it wrapped around her and formed a sleek, silver armor adorned with a skirt-like design and a mask with differently colored eyes to represent her heterochromia beneath it.' Deploy: Ontos Arms!'' Kazuto: There's literally no possible way for Uriko Hime to possess this equipment. According to the lady under the mask, I made this for her in another universe. Somehow. She's using a prototype of my current system, so there's no way she's Uriko Hime. The energy used to transform can only be channeled by certain people exclusively, and no amount of body snatching will allow the witch to use it. While Kazuto discussed this, Mukuro transformed into her Sandalphon armor and sheathed her sword on her back. Speaking of, have we found the witch yet? He summoned his sword from his cane and assumed his Kagutsuchi-based form. Asami: Hey look, um..whoever you are. i'm sorry about Hayate. Like he said, the illusions were...to realistic. Arashi: Matter of fact is we found a way to track her amongst the populous, Asami's passive ability can help with that. Kazuto: Hitomi can provide long-range support with her gun. Let's go. He sheathed his sword on his back and prepared to move out as Hitomi did a quick maintenance check on her gun. Later at night The team were on rooftops again, Mizuko and Hayate were guarding her as she did her aura sensing. They were there for quite a while until she opened her eyes as she found the witch near the bar that Kazuto and Mukuro worked at. Why that bar couldn't get a break she didn't know but at least the worst outcome was broken windows. Arashi was back to using his Bow to snipe the witch from afar '' ''The Witch was around the bar looking for her next victim when they approached, Mizuko, Asami, Takashi, Kazuto, and Mukuro along with Mizuki, She could smell the others nearby, the storm god boy and the blade god boy as well as another scent she did not recognise. So this was it eh? They were ganging up on her but she would NOT make this easy Uriko: So you came, good thing too i was starting to get bored. Using the powers she gained from Fujin she let out a violent burst of wind as she drew out her dagger Mizuki: Like we're going to make this easy on you too, Yukō!! GENJUTSU Kokuangyo no Jutsu! to everyone else nothing happened but to Uriko she panicked as she saw a black cloak of darkness engulf her, should could no longer see anything but blackness. '' Uriko: WHAT DID YOU DO?! How can mere Genjutsu do this?! Oh well...it matters not....Wind sensory technique. This allows me to sense where you all are, quite the pointless gesture Kazuto: Enjoy seeing lightning. ''Kazuto closed his book as bolts of lightning sparked from it.' Raijin. '''''A humanoid figure wearing green robes with yellow lightning bolt designs and an emerald mask with the kanji for thunder engraved on it formed behind Kazuto, whose armor changed into a green and yellow form. AD: Aegis Core: Raijin! '''The figure began charging lightning into the air, disrupting the wind sensory technique with bolts of lightning all around Uriko. Meanwhile, Kazuto started running around and feigning sword attacks on Uriko to distract her. While this was happening, Arashi armed with his bow camped on a nearby roof and notched an arrow into place and let loose' 'The arrow found its mark and the demoness fell to her knees, two more followed and she was now on her knees' Arashinami: This is the end...Arashi notched his final arrow and let loose, the arrow found it's marked neatly in the center of the demoness's head. Arashi jumped down from his post and met up with the others ''well done everyone. This demoness now no longer bothers us or the local population. Kazuto: Finally. Kazuto stretched his arms as Raijin looked around. Raijin: Ah, what do we have here? His eyes settled on the female members of the team before staring, or rather, ogling at Mukuro and Hitomi. Whoa ho ho ho! You never told me you find a couple of babes, Kaz! Kazuto: For good reason. He swung the Aegis Driver's blunt side at Raijin and knocked him back as he walked towards the two women. They ran up to him, Hitomi aiming her weapon at Raijin and Mukuro keeping her sword on standby. Raijin: What? You trying to get with them yourselves? I'm just here to help out, man. He raised his hands in fake protest before Hitomi fired a warning shot that grazed his mask. Whoa. Easy, babe. Hitomi: Only Guren-san gets to call me anything like that... Raijin: ...you've got some interesting taste in women, Kaz. Kazuto: That's not the point here... Return. Raijin shrugged one more time before fading back into the Aegis Encyclopedia. As for everyone else, I suppose we need to head back to base? Mukuro: Did you want to get a drink at the bar first? Kazuto: I don't know. I was feeling maybe Soba or Ramen tonight. He shrugged and looked through his book, finding an entry holding a... motorcycle? A motorcycle...? He tapped on the page, emitting a bright light for a brief instance as the motorcycle appeared in front of them. A Honda CBR1000RR with a black and red paint job. Wow... I had this the entire time? Mukuro: Whoa... Hitomi was applauding quietly, but rapidly off to the side. Hitomi: Not the same bike, but still very cool. Kazuto: Same bike? I had one like this? Hitomi: Mhm. But the other one's so much cooler! It has these spike things on the side that you can ram into enemies! Or, it could grind an enemy apart when you put a wheel up to them and revved it up! Kazuto: How...? Hitomi: The wheels turned into energy saws! Oh, oh! It could split in half and become two massive chainsaw things too! Oh, it's such a cool bike!! Kazuto: Hm... Now I wish I had that bike... Hitomi: You don't have it? Kazuto: Not that I'm aware of... He flipped through the book trying to find an entry resembling what Hitomi just described. Yeah, I don't have it. Hitomi: Eh, it'll be fine. You don't seem to have the same... mentality as Guren-san. Kazuto: What's that supposed to mean? He got on the bike as Mukuro hopped on as well. Hitomi: You're not as... hm... aggressive? Yeah. You're not as agg- Hey, I wanna ride with him! Mukuro: First come, first serve~ She winked under her mask at Hitomi, who was pouting under her mask. Hitomi: Can't you fly or something? I don't have any transport! Kazuto: For f--k's sake... How the hell do I carry the three of you... Ah, whatever. Mukuro, just let her go with me. Mukuro: Fiiiiiiiine. I want something from you in return for this. She got off the bike as Hitomi happily hopped on. Kazuto: Yeah, yeah. I owe you another one. With that, they returned to the base. ---- Next Issue - Shinto Legends: Rise of the Demigods: Issue 3 Category:Shinto Legends: Rise of the Demigods